


Fifty Themes: Kanto

by Bespectacled_Panda



Series: Fifty Themes: Pokemon Special [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Panda/pseuds/Bespectacled_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty snippets about the Kanto Dex holders, inspired by fifty one-word prompts. Some shipping, though it isn't the focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Themes: Kanto

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompts found here: http://rousteinire.deviantart.com/journal/New-100-Theme-Challenge-235860219

**1\. Stardust**

“I read somewhere that people are all made of stardust.”

 

“Really? That’s cool!”

 

“Just think, Blue! I might be made of a huge star!”

 

“Well, considering your height, it was probably a really tiny one.”

 

“...Rude.”

 

**2\. Power**

Red was probably one of the most powerful trainers ever, but he never bragged. He just trained even harder, never satisfied with where he was.

 

**3\. Dawn**

Yellow preferred the dawn and dusk, Blue liked the day, and Red enjoyed the night, and Green? He liked it best when he wasn’t “being bothered with trivial questions such as that one.”

**  
4\. Water lilies**

Once, Blue wore a pair of water lily earrings. The same day, Platinum reported that her water lily earrings had gone missing from her purse. Red and Yellow marveled at how Blue could steal something from several regions away.

 

**5\. Pregnancy**

“Yellow, if you had a kid, would you name it Orange?”

 

“Why would I name it…oh, Arceus, do you mean...? ...You did not just say that.”

 

“Oh yes I did!”

 

**6\. Books**

Green wasn’t really a reading type, but every few weeks, Blue showed up with another book recommendation, and wouldn’t stop bugging him until he read it.

 

**7\. Old**

Yellow was actually younger than the other three Kanto Dex holders, but they all refused to let her call them ‘Senior’, and treated her as if she was same age.

 

**8\. Circle**

“Blue, I hate to say it, but you’ve been leading us in circles this whole time.”

 

“...Oops.”

 

“You couldn’t find your way out of a wet paper bag, you pesky woman.”

 

“Hey, hey, there’s no need to be rude to her, Green...”

 

**9\. Sakura**

One of Blue’s favorite things was the Cherry Blossom Festival that was held every year in Unova. She’d only actually gone once, when she was twelve, but she was dying to see those pretty blooms once again.

 

**10\. Geisha**

Gold once remarked to Blue that she would make a good _geisha_ , a traditional Japanese female entertainer. She ended up sending Silver to beat him to a pulp, though truthfully she didn’t mind what he said.

**  
11\. Nation**

Green was actually quite surprised to hear that he was regarded as one of the most famous trainers in the land. He never really thought that much about fame, honestly.

**  
12\. Home**

No matter how many wonderful cities the four of them would see, Kanto would always be their home.

**  
13\. Fear**

Though Blue wasn’t heart-stoppingly afraid of bird Pokemon any longer, they still unnerved her, and she refused to ever catch even a single one.

**  
14\. Life**

“You know, life doesn’t go on forever, so why not make the most of it while you have it?”

 

“I agree. You have really deep thoughts sometimes, Red.”

 

 “Only sometimes?”

 

“You _can_ be pretty thick sometimes, honestly.”

 

“...Ouch, Green. That hurt.”

 

“Hey, I just call it like I see it.”

**  
15\. Trees**

“Hey, guys?”

 

“Yeah, Blue?”

 

“Have you ever noticed that all the Pokemon professors have the names of trees?”

         

“...Huh.”

**  
16\. Fairy**

Green had been fascinated when he’d found out that a new Pokemon type, Fairy, had been discovered, and proceeded to lose himself in a pile of research articles on the subject for three days.

 

**17\. Elf**

Red thought Yellow was like a little elf, what with her short stature and fair skin and hair—though she lacked any trademark pointed ears.

 

**18\. Story**

Blue sometimes remembered the stories she would tell to Silver while they were training under the Masked Man in order to keep him from being scared, and she would smile to herself, knowing those moments were entirely bittersweet.

 

**19\. Animals**

Yellow loved animals and Pokemon alike to the point where at any given time, she was taking care of at least three that weren’t even a part of her team.

 

**20\. Emperor**

There was an old fairy tale, Red once told the others, about an emperor who ruled over a kingdom of strange creatures from which all species of modern Pokemon were descended. Green denounced the whole thing as “poppycock”.

 

**21\. Alice in Wonderland**

There was a worn, dusty copy of _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ that had been lying on a shelf in Green’s room for as long as he could remember, though, as much as Blue had insisted, he had never picked it up.

 

**22\. Queen of hearts**

Blue jokingly referred to herself as the Queen of Hearts, not because she was cruel or high-tempered, but because she tended to play matchmaker for the other Pokedex holders that were obviously hopelessly in love with each other but too afraid to admit it.

 

**23\. Inspiration**

Yellow’s art could be inspired by anything from the familiar Viridian Forest to the unique, orange-haired stranger she happened to notice during a visit to Sinnoh.

**  
24\. Doll**

“Red, why do you have a Chimchar doll?”

 

“I saw it at the Pokemart, and...heh, I guess I just thought it was so cute that I had to buy it.”

 

“But—but it’s so poorly made... It’s surely worth less than what you paid.”

 

“Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I guess you’re right, Green. But whatever. It’s adorable, and I’m keeping it.”

 

**25\. Unicorn**

“Hey, guys. Guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you know that Rapidashes are said to have evolved from unicorns?”

 

“What the heck is a unicorn?”

 

“I heard that it was, like, some kind of ancient mythical creature or something.” 

**  
26\. Witch**

One year, for Halloween, Yellow dressed up as a witch. Everyone thought her choice of costume was hilarious, as it contrasted so sharply with her usual personality.

 

**27\. Hate**

Red was not afraid to say that he hated Team Rocket with every last cell in his body.

 

**28\. Cry**

The one time Green actually managed to make Blue cry, by losing his temper and yelling at her, he regretted it instantly and spent several days trying to figure out how to apologize.

 

**29\. Brothers and sisters**

Green was the only one of the Kanto Dex holders to have a sibling, though Blue often said she felt like Silver’s older sister.

**  
30\. Parents**

It was quite obvious that Yellow’s parents weren’t in the picture, but the others were all too polite to ask why.

 

**31\. Runaway**

The children taken by the Masked Man had been repeatedly called runaways by the media, even though there was no way that children so young would’ve ever thought to run away from their homes.

 

**32\. Travel**

Out of all of the Dex holders, the ones from Kanto had traveled to the most regions together.

 

**33\. School**

Every student learned a good deal about Pokemon in school, but Green’s knowledge surpassed that of others because his grandfather, a true Pokemon professor, taught him even more facts about them.

 

**34\. Friendship**

The four of them were so different and didn’t always get along, but Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were very close friends.

 

**35\. Missing you**

Red usually wasn’t the homesick type, but sometimes, usually late at night, he was struck with the sharp ache of missing his mother.

 

**36\. Soul**

“Green? Do you think we have souls?”

 

“I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

 

“I’m just wondering what will happen to me when I die. Like, will my soul move on to the afterlife or...?”

 

“Hm. Nobody living can say for sure, can they? At any rate, I wouldn’t worry about it, Yellow.”

 

**37\. Universe**

Red couldn’t understand how, out of the trillions and trillions of them, none of other the planets in the universe seemed to support life.

 

**38\. War**

They’d experienced so much, so much fighting and hatred, but nothing could’ve prepared them for the Great War that came when they were just barely into adulthood.

 

**39\. Kawaii**

Blue went through a phase where she was mildly obsessed with all things cute—baby animals, frilly dresses, chibi characters, and even _Yellow_.

 

**40\. Forbidden love**

He and him were only rivals in the eyes of everyone else, not allowed to be anything else, and certainly not allowed to be in love.

**  
41\. Fantasy**

Yellow preferred fantasy to any other genre; she loved getting lost in the whimsical worlds of magic and fairydust.

 

**42\. Clouds**

The four of them tried cloud-gazing once as a bonding activity suggested by Blue, but Green was in a bad mood the whole time and Red got restless and fidgety after about five seconds.

**  
43\. Fashion**

“Ooh, Yellow! Look at this dress! It would look perfect on you!”

 

“Uh...”

 

“Or that pair of shorts! Or maybe that skirt!”

 

“But Blue, I’m only here to buy another hat...”

 

“Nonsense! Go on, the fitting rooms are over there.”

 

**44\. Plushies**

Yellow was a little bit embarrassed to admit that her bed at her uncle’s house was still covered in the stuffed animals that she got when she was younger.

 

**45\. Goodbye**

The word was hollow on her lips. And then, right before Red’s eyes, she was gone, his hand going up to touch her brown hair in utter disbelief.

 

**46\. Drawing**

“I, uh, I did drawings of everyone last night as a gift, so here. I h-hope you like them...”

 

“Oh my Arceus, Yellow! These are—they’re amazing!”

 

“O-oh, thanks!”

 

“Yeah, I really like mine. Thank you, Yellow.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“How the heck did you ever learn to draw like this?”

 

“Just by practicing, I guess...”

**  
47\. Mystery**

Green could be kind of a mystery, sometimes, because he tended to keep to himself more than the others.

**  
48\. Joke**

“...You think I’m a joke, don’t you?”

 

“What? No, that’s—”

 

“Well, how about this, _Green Oak_ : I really like you. And that’s not a joke.”

 

“O...oh.”

 

**49\. Separate**

When they traveled around, the four of them usually had separate agendas that required them to split up, but they always made a point to rendezvous at a later point.

 

**50\. Sing**

None of the Kanto Dex holders could carry a tune to save their lives, but that didn’t stop them from breaking out into song one warm summer night when they were surrounded by their Pokemon and the human friends they loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
